


Murder Muffin for Hire

by celticheart72



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Insults, Past Abuse, Protective Zsasz, Smut, Threats of Violence, Zsasz being creepy, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Victor Zsasz. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in the notes for that ficlet.





	1. Cupcakes and Intimidation

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request from Tumblr with prompt “She told me what you did, and all I’m gonna say is stay away.”
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to abuse, threats of violence

 

Victor paused in the mouth of the alley next to the bakery while he watched your ex-boyfriend, Ron, approach the door. The bakery wasn’t open yet prompting the other man to to bang a fist into the door. Whistling to himself Victor closed the distance between them and stood a few feet from the alcove leading to the bakery entrance.

“She told me what you did, and all I’m gonna say is stay away.”

Ron turned bloodshot eyes on Victor then laughed while leveling him with what was probably intended to be an intimidating stare. “You don’t tell me what to do. She’s mine.”

The hitman just shook his head and clicked his tongue. “No. She’s not. Now I suggest you leave.”

Ignoring Victor, Ron peered into the bakery. The lights were still off which let Victor know you were still in the back, probably making the days cupcake special. He was hoping for creme brulee today. You’d been promising those to him for at least a month. Victor leaned against the side of the building until Ron backed up to the sidewalk and looked around at the ground. When he found a large broken piece of concrete he hefted it in one hand and got ready to throw it into the front window of your bakery.

Victor moved quickly to stop him and held his gun to the underside of Ron’s chin. The piece of concrete dropped out of the mans hand as he swallowed hard and Victor noticed you walk out into the main part of the bakery.

Your eyes widened when you noticed the two men standing there.

With a smile Victor lifted the hand holding the gun and waved. “Smile, wave.” He demanded of the other man who gave you a timid smile and finger wave. Victor put his back to you then and got close to Ron’s face. “Now…Do you know who I am?”

Ron shook his head.

Victor raised a hairless eyebrow, he didn’t exactly blend. “I’m Victor Zsasz. And she…” His gloved hand pointed into the bakery at you. “…is  _my_  girlfriend. So I suggest you never EVER speak to her, look at her, touch her, or think about her ever again? Understood?”

Ron nodded and the smell of urine drifted up to Victor’s nose. He took a step back and looked down to find a yellow puddle slowly forming around the other’s mans worn boots.

Letting the man go he took another step back and casually gestured with his gun to the ground. “Remember what I said because next time it won’t be urine you’re standing in.”

Ron nodded then ran across the street and disappeared through the alley. Victor stayed in place until he was sure the man was gone before turning around and walking to the bakery door after holstering his gun once more.

You had been standing there watching and unlocked the door to let Victor in. He walked inside and flipped the sign to open, it was five minutes past ten after all, and leaned down to press a kiss to your lips.

“Victor…What was that all about?” You were still warily looking in the direction Ron had disappeared and absently rubbing the more recent scar on your forearm.

Victor’s dark eyes were drawn to your motion and he wished you hadn’t been looking when he had Ron at the end of his gun. “Oh nothing sweetheart. You don’t have to worry about him ever again.”

Turning confused eyes on Victor you started to say something then changed your mind with a shake of your head. “I made creme brulee cupcakes this morning.”

He grinned and his eyes danced as he started to sit down at his favorite table then remembered something. “Do you think you could get a bucket of hot soapy water for me? Then I’ll take that cupcake. And a milkshake.”

You raised an eyebrow at the odd request but did as he asked then watched as your  _hitman_  boyfriend carried the bucket outside. He stood there casually pouring the water over a spot on the sidewalk while whistling and waving at the people walking by. Victor Zsasz was a conuundrum you weren’t sure you’d ever be able to figure out.


	2. Misbehaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “Behave.”
> 
> WARNINGS: Victor being creepy (sort of), smut

You woke to the feeling of being watched and sat up quickly in your bed. Pressing your back to the headboard you reached over to the nightstand to try to slide the drawer open.

“Princess, how many times do I have to tell you this gun isn’t going to help you without any bullets in it?”

Breathing a sigh of relief, you forced your eyes to adjust to the dim light in the bedroom. Victor was sitting up on the back of the chair next to the window with his boots on the cushion and the gun he’d given you casually resting in his open palm.

“Damnit Victor, do you know how creepy that is?” You shook your head and moved off the bed to stand between his knees. “Why do you just sit there and watch me?”

A lopsided grin appeared on his face as he set the gun aside and his hands reached out to your hips.

You rolled your eyes.

He pulled you toward him and his lips found the soft spot on your neck that drove you wild when he kissed it. You were acutely aware of the fact that you were only wearing a pair of panties and a thin cami, giving him very easy access to his favorite parts of you, while he was still fully dressed. His head lifted and his brown eyes found yours.

Reaching up you trailed a finger over his bottom lip. “How long do you plan to stay?”

“Until you leave for work.” Long deft fingers lightly walked down your chest to the top of your panties and just barely slid inside.

The skin under his fingers was heating up and you had to bite your lip to keep from moaning as he started sliding them down, taking the fabric with his fingers. “Behave.”

The assassin in front of you paused for a brief second to study your face before he continued pulling your panties down over your hips until they fell free to the floor. “Princess, we both know you prefer it when I don’t behave.”

He had you there. Victor put one foot on the floor and stood up in front of you, forcing you to take a step back as he reached down to the hem of the cami to lift it up and pull it over your head. The smile on his face was wicked as his arm snaked around your waist and he lifted you easily as he stepped forward to the bed. When the back of your legs were pressed into the mattress he dropped your feet to the floor. Bending his head, he kissed you sweetly while his fingers reached down between your legs and slid through your wet folds. You let out a startled breath when he pulled his finger up and over your clit then back down again.

Smiling against your lips he tilted his head and looked down at what he was doing. “Definitely prefer when I don’t behave.”

“Victor?”

His head bent to the hollow of your throat which he hummed against.

“I haven’t seen you in a week, how about you fuck me already and we can play later?”

“Always so demanding.”

With a grin Victor stepped back from you and stripped his clothing off while you watched pale skin and lean muscle appear under the layers of black clothing and leather. When he was as naked as you he took you in his arms and moved you both onto the bed. Flipping you to your stomach he pulled you up on your knees and held you tight to his chest while he guided the head of his cock through your wet lips and to your entrance. When he thrust his hips you pushed back against him and cried out when he touched that spot deep inside you that made you tremble. His hand tangled in your hair and pulled your head back so he could bite that spot on your neck while he fucked you hard and deep. You felt his hand smooth down over your belly to your clit which he found wet and swollen. With every thrust he thumbed your clit until you were moaning his name and shuddering while you tried to keep up with his thrusts. One hard spasm around his cock sent him over the edge and he shouted ‘Fuck’ once and pounded into you a few more times before he was cumming. After the tension in his body completely released he let you both relax down to the bed.

His hand smoothed your hair back away from your face and he kissed your lips when you turned your head to look at him. That lopsided grin was back and you knew he was planning to make up for time lost over the last week.


	3. Safe With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request prompt "Tell me you didn't do it. Please say it wasn't you." "In your very words, 'lying never did anyone any good.’”
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of murder

You’ve suspected for a long-time what Victor really is but never verbalized it. He’s always been polite and sweet to you and once he started coming around all of the little problems you had inside your bakery with the local riff raff went away. After you began a relationship with him he turned out to be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had. Maybe you put blinders on where Victor Zsasz is concerned but the truth is he’s good to you.

So when you look at the front page of the paper and see the headlines about ‘Zsasz storming the GCPD’ you can’t believe it. It goes on to say he was only there for one particular cop, a Jim Gordon, but there was a firefight and a young officer was killed. The suspicions were that after the officer was wounded in the crossfire Zsasz came along and took her out execution style. 

When the bell above the door tinkles you look up to find Victor standing there smiling at you.

“Uh oh. Looks like you have the paper.” He walks up to the counter and takes it out of your hands to read it. “Am I in it?”

"Tell me you didn't do it. Please say it wasn't you."

His brown eyes lift to yours and he shakes his head. "In your very words cupcake, 'lying never did anyone any good.’”

You drop your head so quickly to the counter you actually bang it. “Ow.”

“You alright?”

“I’m not sure.” Lifting your head, you look back up at him. “Are you really a hitman?”

“Yes.”

Narrowing your eyes you stare right into his. “Am I safe with you?”

He leans over the counter until you’re nose to nose. “ _You_  will always be safe with me.”

Nodding your head once you press your lips to his and lick them when you move away. His kiss tastes like chocolate. “Okay.”

Victor tilts his head and a smile flickers at the corner of his mouth. “That’s is?”

“That’s it. Now do you want your cupcake? I made an orange creamsicle cupcake for today’s special.”

The hitman in front of you grins and nods before taking his usual seat by the door. This is Gotham and you suppose you just have to get used to the idea that the man you love isn’t a boy scout.


	4. Words Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Just get out. I...I don't want you here. Just leave."
> 
> WARNINGS: angst, Victor being insulting

You pressed your hand into Victor’s chest to keep him from trying to pull you into his arms as you backed him toward the door. Granted, if he didn’t want to move there was absolutely nothing you could have done to move him. The fact that he was cooperating spoke volumes to the fact that he seemed to understand he’d screwed up.

"Just get out. I...I don't want you here. Just leave." The tears were threatening to spill over and you really didn’t want Victor in your apartment when that happened.

“Come on princess, I don’t want anyone knowing about us.”

“Really Victor? That’s your excuse?”

The expression on his face changed to one of irritation and the sound of his boots planting on the floor echoed in the room. “It’s not an excuse, I’m doing what I can to protect you.”

Turning your back you stepped away from him and rubbed your temples with your fingers. “So you were protecting me when you laughed and told Butch that you ‘like your women sluttier and less uptight’.” You turned around to look at him again while you repeat his words.

It was mildly satisfying to watch Victor wince. His lips spread into a thin line and he shook his head. “That’s not what I think of you, princess. That’s just what I told Butch.”

“Why?” You threw your hands up in the air and glared at him. “Why Victor?”

“He was making the suggestion that I needed a nice girl.” Victor advanced on you then and grabbed your shoulders to give you a good shake. “Do you know what my enemies would do if they found out about you?”

Rather than say anything you just stared at him.

Victor rolled his eyes. “Princess, let’s just say I’d be covered in tally marks.”

As much as you hated to admit it, you knew he was right. If anyone out to get Victor Zsasz found out you were his one hidden weakness? You shuddered at the thought of what they’d do to you. Folding your arms over your chest you dropped your eyes to the floor. “Your words still hurt Victor.”

“I know.” With a heavy sigh, he pulled you into his embrace.

His acknowledgment that he hurt you was Victor’s way of apologizing. He’d never actually say he was sorry, that just wasn’t his style. Finally, you relented and put your arms around him. Your cheek rested on his chest and you relished in the feel of his wiry frame and the sense of safety he, oddly enough, always instilled in you. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I know.” He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “I’d die for you, princess.”

Lifting your head you looked hard into his brown eyes and didn’t see any deceit in their depths. “I love you too, Victor.”


	5. Are You Scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You can hold onto me if you’re scared you know?”
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of blood and gore in a slasher movie

 

Victor has to pick the new slasher movie when you suggest the two of you stay in. He’s sitting in the middle of the couch, knees spread wide with a bowl of popcorn between them, watching the movie and laughing between his own commentary. Being who he is of course he appreciates a good blood and gore film and you honestly wouldn’t change him. Though you could certainly do without the movie itself.

Every time the maniacal killer does his thing you wince, close your eyes, and press yourself further back into the cushions. You’re trying not to clue Victor into your distress because you figure he’ll just be annoyed. Of course, you should have realized Victor Zsasz notices EVERYTHING.

“You can hold onto me if you’re scared you know?” He moves the bowl of popcorn and smiles over your way while lifting his arm.

“I am not scared, Victor.”

One hairless eyebrow goes up and he shrugs as he moves the bowl of popcorn back between his knees.

“Would you look at this, cupcake?” He points at the screen where the killer has a kitchen knife and looks to be eviscerating his victim. “That’s not how you…”

You have to turn your head and shield your eyes with your hand while you hum in response.

“Cupcake?”

“Yes, Victor?”

“Look at me.”

Turning your head you look into Victor’s dark eyes. He looks irritated and even though you know he won’t really hurt you, it doesn’t stop the fear from pounding in your throat.

“Are you scared?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

Sighing you finally drop your hand. “Okay, I’m scared and I was afraid you’d be mad at me.”

His eyes narrow dangerously. “ _Why,_  exactly, would I be mad at you?”

“Because…Well, you’ve said before how annoyed you get when people snivel…”

Victor snatches your hands in his and pulls you hard into his lean chest. “Cupcake, that’s my work. First off, you don’t snivel. Second, you’re not my job. Understood?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know.”

“Now, would you like to hold on to me until this movie is over?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

He lifts his arm again and holds you to him while he eats his popcorn and finishes his movie. When it’s done he brushes his hands off and turns to you, placing his hands on your cheeks to get you to look at him.

“You know I’ll protect you from the boogey man, right?”

You swallow hard and grasp his wrists in your hands. “Even if the boogey man is you someday?”

His thumb swipes over your bottom lip as he nods. “I’ll die for you if that day ever comes.”


	6. Not A Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt “Not a cupcake if there’s no frosting.” provided by Woon and thank you to her for the use of her Zsasz’s pet name of sweetness.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

Victor looked bored. He was sitting on a bar stool at your breakfast nook staring at the cupcakes you had just arranged on a plate.

“What’s the matter, Vicky?” You smiled over the bowl of cupcake batter you were whipping for the next batch.

His annoyed brown eyes lifted to your face. “Stop calling me that.”

“Then tell me why you’re pouting.”

“Not a cupcake if there’s no frosting.”

“They’re black bottom cupcakes, Victor. They aren’t supposed to be frosted.”

He pulled the plate toward him and spun it around to study the treats there. “Then they aren’t cupcakes. You promised me cupcakes, sweetness.”

Sighing you set the bowl aside and pulled the plate back away from your petulant boyfriend. “It’s basically a brownie with chunks of cheesecake in it.”

Victor’s head tilted and he pulled the plate toward him again. You went back to the other batter and watched him pick up one of the cupcakes and peel away the liner. His nose crinkled as he studied the mix of chocolate and cheesecake.

You couldn’t help the inner smile when his eyes lifted back to your face and narrowed on you. He could look like such a little kid at times. Which was a stark contrast to the deadly man he was when you took in the entire picture with the dual holsters under his arms, knives in his boots, and god only knew what other weapons he had on him. Probably a rocket launcher or some such.

“It doesn’t look like a cupcake.”

“Have you ever had a cheesecake brownie, Victor?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like them?”

“Yes.”

“It’s the same thing. Just in cupcake form.”

He was looking between you and the cupcake like he was expecting some kind of deception. Finally, he took a bite of it, chewed a few times, and smiled. “Tastes like a brownie.”

The snicker escaped before you could catch it.

“Now you owe me cupcakes.” He finished off the cupcake in his hand and snatched another one from the plate. “And a milkshake.”

“If I make you a milkshake will you be quiet about the cupcakes?”

Victor looked at the bowl you set aside once again to gather milkshake ingredients. “Will that batch have frosting?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” He finished off his second cupcake and came around the island to stand behind you while you blended his milkshake.

When you turned to hand him the milkshake you had to take a step back because he was so close. He leaned down to steal a kiss and took the proffered cup from your hands then grabbed a third cupcake from the plate. Fortunately, they were half the size of normal cupcakes.

“Don’t eat that entire plate of cupcakes, Victor. You won’t have room for one of the frosted ones.”

He pointed at the plate. “Those are brownies, sweetness. There’s always room for cupcakes.”

You just sighed and shook your head while he took his ‘brownie’ and milkshake to the couch and turned on the TV. At least you’d be able to make the frosted ones in some semblance of peace. You hoped.


	7. Picture with Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I want a picture with Santa!”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Victor held your hand tightly as you walked through the mall. You were never really sure if he held on so tight because he didn’t want you getting lost in the crowd or if it was a manifestation of the possessiveness he tried very hard to keep under control.

There was an argument before you left your apartment about his holsters. He always wore them on the outside of his jacket and you didn’t think that openly displaying them in a crowded shopping mall at Christmas was the best idea. In the end he won that argument.

He was Victor Zsasz, after all. Who was going to be the slightest bit surprised to see him walking through a crowded shopping mall with his holsters on full display?

Well, surprised, no. Terrified, probably.

You were passing by a sign advertising pictures with Santa when Victor’s whole face lit up. “I want a picture with Santa!”

“Victor, aren’t you a bit old to have your picture taken with Santa Claus?” You smiled at his childish giddiness as he practically dragged you to the end of the line.

That grin of his, the one that could either terrify a room of people or melt your heart, spread over his lips as he looked at you. “Princess, you are never too old to have a picture taken with Santa.”

Another argument ensued when you got to the Elf who was taking parent’s money and preparing the children to sit on Santa’s lap.

“Where is your child?”

“I’m sitting on Santa’s lap.” Victor told her in a firm but friendly tone.

How he managed that you never could figure out. When the Elf looked at you, you simply handed her the thirty dollars for the picture while she eyed Victor’s holsters. Victor raised an eyebrow at her.

“Sir, could you leave your firearms with your wife?”

Victor didn’t even bat an eye at her error, but he did bare his teeth at her suggestion he remove his holsters. “No.”

The poor thing looked terrified.

You tried your best reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, he’ll be on his best behavior.”

She didn’t look convinced.

When it was Victor’s turn he quite literally skipped over to Santa and sat right down on the big man’s knee. He put an arm around Santa’s shoulder, leaned back, and smiled wide for the camera. Santa tried his best to smile but his expression descended into a mix of abject terror and total confusion.

Once the picture had been taken Victor patted Santa’s shoulder and grinned at him. “Now don’t forget, I really really want a rocket launcher for Christmas.”

Santa promptly passed out and they had to call a halt to picture taking while they gave the man time to recover and collect himself.

Victor grabbed your hand again and moved to the line where parents waited with their children for their pictures. You found yourselves at the front of the line very quickly where the Elf there faced Victor with wide eyes and shaking hands.

“Wou…Would you like an extra print for a grandparent, sir?”

“Absolutely, I think Bubbe would like one. Don’t you, Princess?”

You watched the look of pure joy wash over Victor’s face at the idea of sending a picture of him on Santa’s lap to his grandmother and nodded. For as terrifying as the man was, he could also be the absolute sweetest man you’d ever met at times too.

When the Elf handed Victor his envelope with his pictures in it he pointed at the jar of candy canes she had on her table.

“Do I get one of those?”

Her shaking hand reached for the jar and held it out to him. “Of…of course, sir.”

He grinned and picked out a candy cane which he promptly unwrapped. When he popped it in his mouth and turned to finger gun Santa and his elves with a wink you thought they were all going to have a heart attack right then and there.

“That was fun, Princess. We might have to do this next year.”

What you said was, “Sure Victor, that would be lovely.”

What you thought was, I don’t think Santa is coming back here next year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at https://rooker-character-fics.tumblr.com for any Michael Rooker characters (including Merle and Yondu) and https://too-many-fanfiction-fandoms.tumblr.com for other fandoms I write. Sometimes I take requests there, check my blog header to determine if I am taking them.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
